


Withering away

by dlame



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, BDSM, Blood, Dom/sub, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, God Complex, God Kink Seven, Heavy BDSM, Kidnapping, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, Multi, Nipple Piercings, Overstimulation, Piercings, Punishment, Rough Sex, Sadism, Serial Killer Jumin Han, Sex Toys, Sounding, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Han Jumin, Whipping, Yandere, Yandere Han Jumin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlame/pseuds/dlame
Summary: Mc and Seven have always had a complicated relationship, hell, they embrace it. Its what always pulled them to each other. But when some stranger happens to come across them, he too takes interest.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Han Jumin, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Han Jumin/Main Character, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Kim Yoosung/Zen | Ryu Hyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Is this fandom still alive hello. I just really needed a serial killer fic tbh I was starving, this is my first one so please be gentle ;___; will uh definitely get more sinister, we love creepy jumin :3 but if ppl actually like this I might post more. enjoy :) not for underage viewers

Mc could barely see Saeyoung after all the shots she had drank..

...was it 12? 13? She lost count a while ago.

She tried to breathe, looking around at all the people dancing, losing herself in the music.

Ah.. she knew this DJ. 

She began to feel hot. Having this insatiable urge, immediately grinding on Saeyoung, trying her hardest to feel a bulge poke her back in excitement. 

She wanted him, now. 

Mc turned around and gave him the sloppiest, sexiest kiss she could muster, not caring who saw, for at that point Saeyoung knew he was done for. 

“I never thought i’d meet someone hornier than I am.” He chuckled.

“What did you expect?”

She blurted out as she started stumbling away, trying to grab his hand but ended up tripping over her other foot. Saeyoung pulled her back and put his arms around her shoulders.

“Hey! Are you sure you’re okay?! Don’t do more than you can handle.” He was genuinely concerned for her, he knew something was wrong that she didn’t want to talk about. 

“It’s fine! I really reaaallly just want your cock right now...” she slurred, pulling him away to the open mens restroom door, locking it after Saeyoung. 

He exhaled, knowing he couldn't stop her.

“As you wish..” 

He slammed her against the bathroom sink.  
She threw her legs around his waist.

“What about your panti…”, he said as he slid his finger up her skirt.

“Ah.. you really were prepared for this huh?” He smirked to himself, as she began to moan louder, reaching her hand down to his bulging cock. 

“Gimme, please…..” She begged. 

Rubbing her palm up and down his shaft, that was begging to be let out of its clothed prison.

“Ask properly or face my wrath~.” 

He asked, clenching her brown hair in his fist and yanking her head back, as she cried out with pleasure, practically melting in his hands.

As if they were on a stage set up just for them; This was their show, and you’re damn sure she was going to do the absolute most to please the crowd. 

“God Seven.. Please enlighten my soaking wet pussy with your holy scepter.” she giggled but in a seductive way, they always did joke around with each other. 

Opening her legs wide with excitement, spreading her hole with her fingers, letting him see everything.

“That's my loyal slut~.” 

He ripped his pants open, slamming his rock hard cock inside her as hard as he could. She let out a sound she never knew she could make. 

He knew she liked it as rough as he could, her insides sucking him up completely.

“Fuck! Yes God Seven!!!!” She screamed as he pounded her entrance. Saeyoung growling as he bit her neck and kept his merciless pace. 

“Ah!... Please… slap me.” 

Saeyoung always knew she was a masochist, so he was used to it. 

He even started to enjoy it. After being dealt pain for so long it was nice finally being the one inflicting it on others.  
He smacked her face as hard as he could, probably bruising her, but that was what she wanted.

“Yes!! Thank you, God Seven!!” 

“Yes,, be grateful to your God.” he managed to growl before picking her up and pushing her against the wall. 

The only support being his hands, using that to full advantage and slapping her ass relentlessly.

“Ah!! God Seven.. I’m gonna cum. Can I? Please let me.." She pleaded, not sure how much longer she had left before she wouldn't be able to control it anymore. 

“Go ahead my good little whore, cum for me..”

He continuously thrusted his cock into her, knowing he didn't have that much longer either. He kept pounding ferociously, hitting that one good spot, her whole body on fire with pleasure, as it kept building up and up and up... 

“Ah.. ah .. AH.. YESSS..HHNNGHH HAAAAHHH MMMM YES GOD SEVEN CUM INSIDE ME PLEASE,” 

She wailed, and twitched, until the buildup was too much for him to handle. 

Seeing this gorgeous dripping mess in front of him, hearing his named echo in the tiny disheveled bathroom. Releasing all of his sticky fluid inside her, filling her up completely.  
Leaving her to collapse onto a pile of their own cum and sweat.

Struggling to catch their breath.... Mc happened to open her eyes to the sight of fancy leather shoes in the bathroom stall.  
It looks like they stood up and started walking to the door. 

“My my…. What an exquisite show.. And all for me? How lucky I am.” 

The man that walked out of the stall made both of their hearts sink to their stomach. 

The tall, slender but still muscularly toned build; you could almost see his gorgeous figure through his shirt, with the long black hair on top of his gorgeous porcelain skin…. Dressed in a designer suit and jewelry from head to toe.

They were both standing there in awe. I don’t think either of them have ever seen anyone that beautiful. If it were anyone else they probably wouldve been angry, but this man.....

For he was quite excited too. Their play plus their whole demeanor had been something he hadn’t seen before, at least, not with other people enjoying it also. 

He continued walking forward towards mc, picking his arm up causing her to flinch, until she looked down to see him running his fingers through her long, wavy hair.

“And who might you two be….?”

Jumin had never seen anyone this interesting before. In fact, he had never seen anyone as interesting ever. For him to be half hard too… Just who were they? He wanted them, to see that same look on both of their faces. 

Mc slowly started to realize she was still half naked and blushed, attempting to cover herself up and keep what little dignity remained.

“I’m Saeyoung and this sexy lil thing is my girlfriend, Mc~. It's always nice to see a man in a suit but I wasn't expecting one so handsome. What’s your name?~” He asked, playing with his tie in his hands.

Mc knew exactly what he was doing and smirked at the thought of it, for they had always had an open relationship; Their attraction to both genders certainly helped. 

“My name is Jumin, it really is a pleasure to meet you both.” 

He grabbed both of their hands and planted on each a kiss, causing a giggle to escape their lips by how proper he was.

Saeyoung happened to look down and notice his half hard on. He smirked and looked at Mc, who quickly noticed. 

“Aw, you’re hard. Did we get you excited?~” Saeyoung asked, grabbing Mc's hand. “Want us to help you out?” 

Jumins eyes lost their color, they went completely black. 

For a split second.. Mc and Saeyoung had a doubt about the whole thing, but any doubts were quickly lost in the sexual attraction they were all obviously feeling.

Jumin smirked and started walking past them.

“Let’s go.”

All Saeyoung and Mc could do was look at each other puzzled, quickly gathering their things and following.

If they could have seen his face, perhaps they would have ran, far, far away, and never looked back;  
the sinister grin from ear to ear Jumin had wasn't out of the ordinary, it just usually never happened unless his knife was carving out some whore's insides. 

No… this was different, he had finally found new pets.

Mc and Saeyoung rushed to catch up with Jumin.  
“Where are we going?” Mc asked innocently. Both of them at each side of him.

“You didn’t actually think i’d do anything in that filthy bathroom, did you? No, we’re going to my penthouse."  
He paused for a brief second, mirroring a wild animal masking its presence in the weeds, just before it ambushes it's prey. 

"Quickly.”


	2. Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally arriving at Jumin's penthouse, Mc and Saeyoung were excited, in fact, they were beyond giddy. For if only they knew just who they were with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be short due to my lack of time and descriptive abilities, but next chapter will definitely make it up to u guys. :) ignore the spacing im still trying to get used to writing on here......

Pulling up to the giant building. They had no idea what to expect. Just who was this guy? 

A driver opened the door for them. 

“Thank you, Driver Kim.” Jumin said while escorting both of us into the all glass building.

Gorgeous chandeliers towering above their heads, granite fountains with hints of gold, statues poking out spewing water singing in harmony with each other, marble flooring; it was quite possibly the most expensive place they’ve ever set foot in. 

“A lounge, store, restaurant, and god knows what else all on the first floor? Just what is this place?!?  
Who are you?!” Mc yelled, never having seen anything remotely close to this in her life. 

“Patience. We all must have patience, kitten.” He said eyeing her before clicking the penthouse button, putting his hands in his pockets. 

Both Saeyoung and Mc couldn’t help but be excited. They met partners frequently, but none this handsome, or mysterious? After so many floors, they lost count. Eventually opening their eyes at the little ding of the elevator.

Stepping out into a huge penthouse with fish tanks built into the walls. The most gorgeous backdrop, the lights of the city reflecting almost perfectly, and the three basking in the bright light they were not so used to. 

Jumin removed his tie in a calm manner, and exhaled, placing it on the chair. 

“Now… both of you. Come here.” 

Mc almost choked at the fact she didn't even have to ask him to be strict, Saeyoung was even enjoying it. 

“Why don’t we start by going over the rules.” Jumin reached into his drawer and grabbed two stacks of paper and placed them in front of them.

“Contracts. Rules are obsolete, if you see something you do not agree with you are free to leave at any time.” 

Even though that was a lie, in his eyes he always gave them the choice at least. 

They were shocked, neither of them had ever seen any bdsm play that required contracts, however both piqued with curiosity, they kept listening.

“..Rule number one. During “play time” pets will only refer to me as “Master”. If any pet refrains from doing so, or defies in any way, they will be punished.” He said with a cold tone, causing both to tense up.

“Punished how?” She couldn't help but ask. 

“Oh.. my naughty little kitten, in ways you can't even imagine.” He cooed, rubbing her jaw-line with his finger.

“Rule number two. I can break this off any time I see fit, however pets cannot. If any pet does not like that, leave.” 

“Rule number three, anything the pets may receive will be worn at all times, unless stated otherwise. If any pet fails to wear said gifts, they will be punished....” He began tracing Saeyoungs’ lips with his thumb. 

“Rule number four, if any pet acts disobedient, and if after being given discipline; continues, they will be abandoned for the night. Pets will obey their master.” 

“Finally... rule five. If any pet fails to complete the task before them, they will be punished. If said pet continues to fail, they will be abandoned.”

Jumin leaned against his granite counters and crossed his arms, cocking his head.

“So? Will you sign or not?” Knowing himself that was rhetorical, for they would sign whether they wanted to or not. 

"If I may ask, Master~, why use contracts in the first place?" Seven exclaimed, piqued with interest.

"Without rules.. and guidelines, things fall apart. That is the key to any successful transaction. It's no different for this type of 'play', and I have your signature to guarantee that."

Saeyoung and Mc both glanced at each other and instantly knew. No words were needed for they both knew exactly what was on their mind.

They were sold, beyond sold. In fact, they would’ve done all this stuff without the contract. They both grabbed the pen and signed eagerly, not having the slightest idea what they just did.

“Request away, Master Jumin~” Seven exclaimed before kissing him in a sarcastic demeanor. 

Jumin just kept his eyes open the whole time, yanking his head back by a clump of his hair. “Ah! I just figured a kiss to seal the deal!~” Seven yelled, not used to feeling that much pleasure with pain. 

“Did I say you could kiss me? Since it’s your first time i’ll leave this as a warning. Both of you, come with me.”

They both immediately followed, Mc happened to notice a single picture frame sitting on the dresser. “Aw… you have a kitty? How cute. Where is it?” He didn’t bother turning around, continuing down the hall.

“I used to. She’s not around anymore.” 

For now he had two new pets… a kitty and a doggy..


	3. Disobedience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting what they've been hoping for, Mc and Saeyoung are quickly tested, Jumins expectations being a lot higher than most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooo things are getting slightly more interesting. I apologize for the slowish start but im thinking about making this story sorta long? Well anyway I hope u enjoy :3
> 
> tw // lil blood and cursing ???

He opened the door abruptly and both Mc and Saeyoungs jaw dropped at what they saw. Hundreds of different sex toys, all shapes, all sizes. All of it high end, 100% leather toys. 

“Amazing…” Mc said in a lucid trance. Thinking of every way possible each of these beauties could be used on her.

“I figured you’d be excited after seeing this. That’s what whores do.. Though.. I can’t blame you. I have been thinking of you at my mercy since I met you.” he said, looking almost dazed.

Saeyoung walked over to what looked like a fancy hospital gurney with straps.. “This looks fun. Master~ make sure to punish me on this.” 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself. Both of you shut up and take your clothes off.” 

They immediately listened, removing every article of clothing except their bra and underwear. Jumin came back from the closet and shook his head, almost looking angry.

“All clothes. Pets don’t have a need for useless things like undergarments .” 

They were hesitant but Mc quickly unhooked her bra. “Yes… Master.” as she pulled down her panties, revealing her gorgeous body and semi hard nipples. Saeyoung followed by removing his boxers. 

Saeyoung had a nice cock, she couldn’t help but say to herself as she thought about all the times it had fucked her senseless.

“Good. Look at you…. Finally listening for once. Breathtaking..”” He said while looking at the both of them, not one of them felt it was a competition, for they were equal. 

“But… ” 

Jumin walked over to the long black dresser in the corner, reaching inside and pulling out a little pink leather collar. 

“I think there's something missing…” He cooed, wrapping it tightly around Mcs’ neck. Mc happened to glance down at his long fingers buckling the clasp, moving like a sillouette just for her. She was entranced. 

“My turn, my turn~” Saeyoung said giddy. His was black, they both had a round little tag on it saying Jumins name and address. 

He stood there looking at them, completely giving themselves over to him. Some random guy they just happened to meet while getting caught fucking in public. So naive.... so amusing. 

“Start making out.” he demanded. Simply wanting to see them put on that show again. They mustered up the sloppiest kiss they could, gladly putting the show on for their Master. Knowing, feeling, Jumins magnetic eyes on her, Mc was barely able to stiffen her moans.

“You’re both like bitches in heat. Stop.” Causing a line of spit to trail when they separate.

“I’m going to need some one on one time with each of you. Mc… come here.” he unbuckled the harness on the sex swing, grabbing various things from the drawer. 

“Put this on.” handing her a satin blindfold. She positioned her knees in the swing with his help.

“Now.. you’re gonna be a good little slut and not make a sound this entire time, right?” 

“Yes, Master!!” she didn’t even hesitate. 

He knew she would be an obedient toy to play with but it was even better than he imagined. For her to be completely bound up, at his mercy, and still be so compliant. He was not used to it.

He trailed his fingers lightly up her calf, to her inner thigh, using a little bit of nail to scratch her. Her breath hitched, Saeyoung felt himself getting hard already. 

Moving his finger ever so slightly across the bend where her ass meets her thigh, brushing past her clit every now and then, making her jolt. Hearing the loud 'pop' from the cap of whatever he was holding, she heard the sound of liquid squirting out. 

“Be good, kitten.” 

She felt his fingers rub her clit before shoving something straight into her hole. She was struggling to catch her breath. He went silent for a bit, until he began tracing his thumb across the clefts of her ass, smacking it as hard as he could. She winced, ready to orgasm there and now just from just his touch alone. 

She heard more liquid get squirted but this time, she felt a finger slowly enter her other hole. “Mp-” she cut herself off, remembering her instructions. He started to move more quickly hoping to entice a sound out. Until he pushed in another device. Pulling away quickly to clasp something around her thigh, and fastening it to where it was sitting directly on her clit. 

“Now.. I have 3 remotes here. Who knows which is which? Saeyoung. come here and pick one.” 

“Ah.. of course Master~” He hustled to please him, choosing the remote on the right. 

He proceeded to put a ball-gag in her mouth, and put one remote in her hand,

“Don’t drop this.” Jumin didn’t even give her a chance to think before turning on his remote. Her clit started vibrating at a speed too intense to handle, her whole body losing control, struggling to stay silent.

“Aw. I was hoping for your ass. Oh well. Saeyoung turn the remote on all the way.” He also felt himself getting hard from seeing her. 

Saeyoung second guessed himself, so he decided to turn it to half speed, not wanting it to be too much for her.

She was biting her lip so hard blood was starting to come out, but to her, it was far better than displeasing her master. She gasped and jerked but made sure to stay silent. 

Jumin faced Saeyoung, “Lets see how long she can keep it up. But for now, it's our turn for some fun. I’ll give you what you want.” He walked over to the table, and patted it hinting for Saeyoung to come lay down. 

Jumin latched Saeyoung into the bed, also adding a ball-gag.

He brushed over Saeyoungs hard nipples. “Mh~!” he moaned.

“Be quiet. Unless you also want to be punished?” he leaned down to lick his nipples softly, before biting down, causing a bloody mouth print around it to form. Saeyoung didn't even know what to do at this point, so many different emotions, the pain, the pleasure, the fear.... he was almost.. scared. 

“I think it's time for the last remote, don’t you?” as he looked over at her crying and fidgeting, he couldn't help but smirk at his prey.

“Mc, turn your remote on.” Even though there was snot and drool pouring down her face, even though she could barely hold herself up anymore, even though in one slight motion she could cum instantly, she listened. 

For as soon as the one in her ass was turned on her body started flailing and shaking uncontrollably. “Mmh! Mmmm-” she let slip, not able to hide the moans over the orgasm. Jumin shook his head, his anger almost uncontrollable at this point.

“What did I say? Not to make a sound, right? And you came without permission? Pathetic, can't even follow a simple task. Such bad pets I have.” grabbing the remote from Saeyoungs hand, turning the one in her vagina all the way up. She was convulsing all around considering how sensitive her pussy was from just cumming. 

“Tch. Neither of you listen. Do you think I'm fucking stupid? I thought from the look of you, you would be good, obedient pets. You know what happens when you refuse me. Maybe I don’t need you after all…” He said, glancing at his set of knives. No.. it's too soon. He thought, grabbing a tiny silver needle and some hoops off his shelf, trying his damn hardest not to just slit their throats right there. 

“Turn off the remote.” Jumin hissed, walking over to Saeyoung. 

“Since you don’t know how to listen… i’ll just have to train you well hm?” Seven quivered at the sight of him so close. 

“Oh, my dear dear Saeyoung, don't worry, you'll love it.” Instantly he felt a sharp piercing pain come from his nipple. “Mh?!?!” He managed to muffle out, trying to wriggle lose. Full on crying at this point. He played with the needle that was through Saeyoungs now swollen nipple, twisting it causing more blood to form. "Just one more to go." Jumin smiled at the smaller struggling to free himself before him. 

“Now i just need to slide this through….” Saeyoung wanted to cry out as loud as he could, but he didn’t. Not wanting to bear anymore punishment. Instead, biting as hard as he could on his rubber ballgag, almost completely through. No sounds even escaping his mouth st this point.

“And .. done. Beautiful...” There were now two cute little hoops through them, blood gushing, it was like art, a painting, Jumin thought. He couldn't help but bathe in the excitement of having these markings on him, forever.. until the day he decides he doesn't need him anymore. 

“Mc’s turn, though she’ll probably like it more than you did” he hummed, grabbing more sterile needles from his cabinet. 

The black haired man walked up to her, cupping her sweaty, frantic face in his hand; before removing the ballgag.

“So…” this time the man grabbed her jaw with force. “Do you have anything to say for yourself? My disobedient little kitty.” for the girl was in a trance, nobody has ever treated her like this, like she wanted so desperately. Is it so wrong if this is what she wants more than anything? 

“I’m sorry!!! Im so sorry Master!! Please forgive me!!!! I’m a good girl…” 

He slid his hand down her neck, to her collarbone then trailed to her sensitive nipple. She flinched.

“Prove it.” 

He used the needle in his other hand to quickly pierce her right nipple. “Ahhhn! Hahhh..” she exhaled, clearly enjoying it. “Look at you… I just pierced your skin with a needle and yet you’re dripping.. How slutty.” 

"Please Master!! One more time!! It's so... good..." Jumin stood there, actually shocked at her words. "This really is going to be fun." 

Without hesitation, he mercilessly pierced her other nipple. Her loving every. minute. of it.

He slid down her body, moving his curious hands to in-between her legs, merely inches away; bathing in how wet it was, teasing at her clit. The blindfolded girl felt him pull away. For both of them didnt know what he was going to do next, it was absolutely exhilarating.

“Saeyoung, you’ve angered me. Take some time to think about what you’ve done.” He heard footsteps and felt his touch between his legs, causing a jolt of electricity to exit his body.

“Mmm??!?” As Jumin squirted more liquid onto something and the smaller felt something enter his ass. That was nothing to Saeyoung though, and Jumin could tell, feeling the irritation build up he grabbed a thin metal rod, swirling it in his fingers and around the tip of his head, before shoving it straight into his urethra. “MMMHH!?!?” The redhead jerked, tears flowing from the pain.

“This is what happens to bad dogs… just so you won't go and make a disgusting mess of yourself.” He cranked up the speed of the vibrator to full blast, watching him writhe and squirm about in pain and pleasure, still desperately trying to free himself. 

“I’ll come back for you later.” Jumin had to admit, he was amusing in his own way; but it wasn't his turn, he didn't earn it. Mc was so desperate so please him, now could he not give her what she wants? 

He glanced over at the blood trail going down her body from her nipples, humming softly, succumbing to the bloodlust.


	4. Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being utterly helpless, one is completely and irresistibly compliant, having the time of their life, while the other, has a different opinion. Regardless, release is release....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so bad at summarys sorry but hellooo this was done on my phone i just hope nothing comes out weird. hope u enjoy <3

Walking up to his lifeless doll, the black haired man started tugging at the girls newest body accessory, wriggling it in between his fingers. He couldn’t help but taunt his newest mark of ownership.

He grabbed the whip on the table to the side of him, spinning it in his palm. Sliding the crop up her ass slowly,

“You know what this is right? Count out every lash, if you don’t, it’s 10 more.” 

The black haired man didn't even give her a second to breathe before striking mercilessly, watching as the glowing red welt formed. 

“One- HNnHHh.” Jumin continued, hitting as hard as he could, watching her jolt and moan at every stroke. He would’ve lost count if it wasn't for her. But she did it, she actually counted every lash.

“AhHnn! fort..y-ni..ne……Ah!.Fif..ty….aaaahhhh......” The girls head drooped down; for she could finally exhale. Leaving Jumin to admire the gorgeous marks he had left, the blood oozing from some of them. Bruises already forming, turning him on even further. He felt blood rushing to his cock, he started to grind up behind her.

“Beg for it. Like the filthy whore you are.” causing a slight whimper in arousal to escape her lips. She had heard similar words from Saeyoung before, but they had never sounded so genuine. 

This.. is what she had been craving. This feeling..... this fear of being completely at someone's mercy, them wanting to watch you writhe in as much pain and agony as possible. A true sadist.

“Please…. Master…. Fill me up with your cock.. I-I want it so bad... I'd do anything….” she wanted to be as lewd as possible, knowing that was what he wanted.

“Anything?” He walked over to her front. Hopping on the bed so that she was at waists height.

“Well, since you’ll do anything, suck.” Watching as her mouth instantly dropped open, tongue flailing out, drool forming instantly at the thought of him inside her.

“Haha.. you’re scary.” pulling out his now rock-hard member, rubbing it against her face and the pad of her tongue, admiring her still blindfolded face. 

Instantly she went to spit on it, running her tongue up his shaft slowly. Wanting to please him, make him feel as good as she felt. Desperately sucking him in, enjoying every minute of him being inside her. But it wasnt enough. She wanted more… doing one final deepthroat before coming up slowly and licking the beads of precum from his head. 

“P-pLease….” tears started forming, not being able to take anymore; a trail of spit connecting her and his throbbing cock.

“Fuck my slutty pussy, wreck me, make me nothing….. P-please.. Master.. I need you inside me..”

The girl started bucking her hips like some wild animal, desperate for her Masters attention. Pleading. Mewling. Just like a cat, he thought. 

The tall man walked behind her, lining his cock up right on her hole, moving it slowly up and down, teasing her tight little entrance. 

“Is this what you want?” He grabbed a fistful of hair, yanking her head back. 

“Huh!? Answer me or i’ll take it away.” as he started to pull away she cried out “Yes!!!!! Your cock!!!! So so deep inside me!!!! Pllleeaasssee..” One final attempt at begging before he finally thought she deserved him; ramming himself into her.

Using his grip on her hair, no time for even a sound to escape her throat. He was huge. Even bigger than Saeyoung, and the redhead was in no means tiny. Tears forming at his pure length alone.

He released her hair to grip her elbows, thrusting as hard as he could, filling her up entirely. She became a slobbering, whining mess. Unable to even form words, as he so furiously pounded her insides, she was sure it hit her stomach, or at least it sure as hell felt like it. 

She felt his arm go around her body, nails digging in her throat, causing little whimpers. Mc wasn’t used to someone inflicting pain so willingly without her asking.. 

Her body tensed up, she knew what was happening, so desperately trying to come out. He kept hitting the same spot over and over again, pounding mercilessly as her entrance stretched for him, her vision started to become fuzzy, ears ringing, all she could hear was the smack of their skin connecting for a brief second. 

“Master.. Please!.. May I cum??! I'm so close! Ah! PLease!” She begged, trying to hold on as best she could. 

“No. Not yet. If you don’t wait, you’ll be punished.” Barely managing to grunt out those words as he bit the nape of her neck, grunting ever so slightly, keeping up his pace, using the swing to advantage. 

For he did not let up, actually the opposite. At this point, Mc didnt care about punishment, she would probably like it anyways, all she wanted was that sweet release she’d been so craving for. The buildup was too much to handle, her whole entire world drowning out.

“PLEASE!! I !!! AHH !!! I!!!! CANT!! HOLD!! ITTTTT AAAAHHHH NNNHHNNNNNNH IM HNNN SO SORRYY MASTER NNHAa.. haa.a…ah.” 

A drooling, disgusting mess, he thought. As her body spasmed uncontrollably under his weight.

Jumin proceeded to unhook the swing, causing mc to drop as well. She landed on a soft, fluffy bed. Arms still binded in the chair wraps.

“You just do whatever the hell you want, hm? Well, so will I.”

He yanked himself out of her and was starting to focus on a different hole. Not even stretching it out or lubing himself before entering. He put all his weight into the first thrust, not caring about anything ripping.

All he saw was this pathetic creation before him, taking him in so deeply, begging for him. Luckily his dick was still slick from her wetness because it went right in. 

“aHn! Please! I'm so sorry!! Go back please !!! This.. haaa.. hurts!!!” All the black haired man did was push her face into the mattress, and exhale, pounding without mercy. 

“Whores like you absolutely don’t get to tell me what to do. So you might as well be a good little kitty and take it. Hm?” 

He smacked her ass as hard as he could, leaving a bright red handprint in his wake.  
“Ahh! Ye-s M-aster..i’m- so- sorry-..” she said muffled in the bed, almost in rhythm to his thrusts. 

“You should be, you’re filthy.” the black haired man pushed her arms over her head, keeping his pace, grabbing the crop off the table.

“Nasty.” he swung, the whip landing exactly where it hit last time. 

“Disgusting.” Thwack...

“Pathetic.” Thwack..

“Repulsive.” THWACK.

Mc could hear the little ‘fwoosh’ from the swings, the little crack in the air right before the burning, stinging sensation that followed after, tears forming at it alone.

All that pain, that slight second of sweet, sweet pain, couldn’t even compare to the feeling of relief seconds after, the sweet sensation, blood flowing, making those areas extra hot.

“Yes! I’m trash! Complete garbage-” she almost choked when his cock hit her g-spot, he sensed that was the case and picked up her ass, giving himself easier access.

“Does my bad little kitty want to cum?” For a split second, it sounded like a purr came out of her mouth. 

“Ahh! Please yes.. !”  
for he was also close,  
“Go ahead, cum.”  
The instant her brain registered those words her body released everything, crying out like some lost animal. 

“HHHAHHH!!! HAHHHH...aaaah…” he kept pounding, fluids squirting all over him from the shaken, dizzy, drooling mess beneath him. 

Jumin grit his teeth, smacking her ass one final time before spilling all of his seed inside her, watching it dribble in and out with his cock. 

“You were whining so much yet your ass ate me up.” Looking down at the beautiful mess he’d created. 

She had passed out. Freeing her arms to see bruises, marks on almost every part of her body, little scabs of dried up blood.

“You look better like this.” he trailed his finger across the marks.

“Let’s go see how my little puppy is doing~” 

Humming as he walked to the strapped up redhead. Saeyoung was flushed, tears streaming down his face. 

“What fun you were having over here.. Im almost upset i missed it.” The black haired man flicked the males fully erect stuffed cock. Saeyoung jerking at his touch, “mmmh! mmmhhh!” he struggled and struggled, desperate to break free. Feeling disgusting with himself. 

“Aw… what’s the matter? You want to speak? Lets see if you learned your lesson.” He unbuckled the ball gag, removing it from his mouth for him to hear almost a giant “Plop.” come from his lips. Taking everything in him to speak, 

“ … l...let me cum…….” he asked, still trying to manage some dignity, but feeling a pain like no other from being deprived for so long.

“What’s that? I know my pet didn’t just tell his master what to do.” He grabbed the metal rod, quickly pulling it in and out, causing seven to shriek in pure agony. Jumin almost flinched, for he almost couldn’t contain his excitement. 

“ ... please master .. take it out .. i need to cum.... please....” 

“I don’t know… I don’t feel as if you’ve really earned it yet.” The redhead was getting so desperate he started screaming, 

“PLEASE … ILL DO A...ANYTHING- … PLEASE i beg you please let me cum…….” he sobbed, knowing just how pathetic he looked. 

Saeyoung sat in silence with himself for a few seconds, almost losing hope. Before he felt a giant hand trace his finger up and down his shaft, flicking at the little ring sticking out of his urethra. Twisting it between his silky fingers, watching Saeyoung writhe in agony before him. Yet he was still rock hard, dripping with pre-cum. 

Fascinating, Jumin thought.

”Since you look so beautiful right now, how can I resist giving you what you want..” He said, as he yanked the thin metal rod out in one swift motion, “Cum for me, that’s it, good boy...”, Saeyoung cumming almost instantaneously. 

Probably the most he’s ever came, cum shooting out with no sign of stopping anytime soon, with some of it landing on Jumins face. 

He paused, wiping it up with his hand, gazing at it, unsure of what to do with him. He continued wiping the rest of the mess he had made, and smeared it all over Saeyoungs face. 

The smaller one was like putty in his hands, yet he still had some fight in him. It took everything in him not to ram his buldging dick in his ass, but he had to wait. He still felt he didn’t earn it, unlike his other partner.

“Interesting…” he said aloud as he took the blindfold off of them both and began unbuckling the two. Staring at the beautiful symphony he had created, looking so pathetic, so filthy....... it was there that he’d decided he couldn’t get rid of them just yet.. maybe they could have some use to him.

He picked up their lifeless bodies one by one, and took them down the hall to a room with a built in iron cage, metal handcuffs attached to the walls, the the most prettiest little chains hanging down.

“Perfect for my pets.” he said to himself, as he attached both of the chains to the collars already on their necks, finishing them off with a deadbolt on the back.

They weren’t going anywhere.


End file.
